Bebés de Sangre
by Muera'Tachi
Summary: Todo era en simples palabras: -¡ÉL ES MIO!-... Que el tiempo fluya como la sangre... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EREN!... One-Shota (Riren/RivailleYandere x Eren Psycho) (Shotas/Teenagers/Adults)


Es mío. No lo mires a menos que desees que te arranque los ojos hasta atravesar tu maldito cráneo con mis dedos, desgarrare con mis uñas el poco cerebro que tienes, bueno… si es que tienes, lo cual dudo ya que hubieras sido lo suficientemente inteligente para no mirar lo que es mío, más bien ¡NO MIRAR, OLER, ESCUCHAR Y MUCHO MENOS TOCAR LO QUE ES MÍO! ¿Qué si soy agresivo? ¡¿Cómo no serlo?! Si más de una persona ha intentado alejarme de él ¡Si eso es ahora que será en el futuro! Mierda… y tan solo tenemos 5 años… ¡ARGH! Un niño como yo no puede tener este tipo de estrés, pero debo hacerlo, debo protegerlo, él es mío y yo soy de él, nacimos para estar juntos, si no fuera así entonces ¿Por qué carajo somos gemelos? Mellizos para ser exacto. Compartimos el vientre materno, nos desarrollamos lentamente sintiendo nuestras células convivir juntas, podre ser un niño pero estoy consciente de que aun siendo un feto yo ya te amaba y tú a mí, la prueba máxima es la unión de nuestras costillas en el desarrollo. Estábamos conectados tan literalmente que creí que era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer que me ames como el único ser que puede estar contigo, hacerte ver que no había más opciones ¡Solo yo! Ni siquiera nuestros padres, no… esos malditos, agradezco que nos crearan pero mi odio hacia ellos no puede cambiar, no desde que decidieron separarnos, ¡¿Por qué?! Yo era feliz al estar unido a él, pero claro, ¿Dos bebes unidos dan asco verdad? ¡A la mierda con mis padres y el doctor que hizo la cirugía! ¡¿Ustedes que van a saber de mi o de él?! Yo era un bebe, uno muy consciente de lo que ocurría desde mi gestación, aunque solo soy un mocoso por ahora, he hecho cosas que ningún otro mocoso se atrevería a hacer, y lo mejor de todo es que no he sido atrapado en el acto, lo se sonó muy egocéntrico de mi parte pero ¿Qué quieren que diga? Todo sea por él, por mi otra mitad, por mi razón de vivir y existir, por mi amor, por mi ángel, por mi Eren.

 _-¡Te amo hermano!- Exclamo alegre mientras dejaba ver ese rubor tan suave de inocencia pura…_

 _-Te amo Eren, pero no me digas hermano…-_

 _-¿No te gusta ser mi hermano?-_

 _-Al contrario ¡Me fascina! Es la prueba máxima de que tú y yo nos pertenecemos, pero amo más escuchar mi nombre en tus dulces labios…-_

 _-¡Levi!- Juntos se fundieron en un abrazo protector…_

Mi nombre es Levi Jaeger, tengo ojos grises, cabello negro y 5 años, si ya sé que lo repito mucho pero ¿Por qué? Pues me gusta hacer creer a otros que por ser un mocoso soy débil, y así cuando menos se lo esperan puedo atacar sin que sospechen de mí, hacerse el inocente es tan fácil, solamente una persona ha notado mi maldad y es aquella que es merecedora de mi amor, mi Eren. Él es mi hermoso ángel y mientras yo soy un maldito demonio, merecedor de todo ese amor de mi hermanito. Como dije antes, nacimos de Carla Jaeger, nuestra madre que nos albergó 9 meses donde nos formamos como mellizos o gemelos dicigóticos, significa que no somos iguales como deberíamos, lo cual estuvo bien para mí, si Eren fuera exactamente mi gemelo nuestro amor sería una representación rara de narcisismo ¿No? En fin, mi amado hermano tiene un hermoso cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes que solo brillan para mí, gracias a Dios tenemos la mayor parte de la belleza de nuestra madre, si fuera de nuestro padre Grisha ya me hubiera suicidado desde el vientre y me llevaría a Eren en el acto, antes muertos que separados. Eso no quita que odie a mis padres, ellos decidieron operarnos de la unión en nuestras costillas, pero claro, unos bebes no pueden hablar y menos opinar, ¡No queríamos separarnos! Y si, hablo también por Eren, aunque no sé si él tenga el mismo poder de percepción que yo desde ser feto, pero queriendo o no él no debía estar separado de mí, desde ese momento jure que haría todo lo posible por estar juntos, porque así tenía que ser.

Dicen que un feto no siente, yo puedo desmentir eso, nuestro parto fue difícil ya que, según mi madre, además de estar unidos de las costillas yo fui encontrado aferrando a Eren en un abrazo, no llore hasta el momento que en la cesárea nos separaron del abrazo para sacarnos, si ya se soy posesivo ¿Y? con un ser tan hermoso a mi lado ¿Cómo no serlo? Aun así eso no me detuvo, cada vez que nos separaban por algún motivo yo lloraba y el efecto hacia llorar a Eren también, no me gusta verlo llorar pero cuando ocurría eso era maravilloso, significaba que él también sufría cuando estábamos separados, significaba que él me amaba y no quería estar sin mí. Comíamos juntos, nos bañábamos juntos, jugábamos juntos, todo lo que un bebe goza lo hacíamos juntos. Pero al crecer había cosas en las que teníamos que independizarnos, cosas simples como ir al baño, obvio. Me aterraba que al progresar en el desarrollo algo o alguien nos separara, el entrar a preescolar fue una tortura como actualmente lo es, tanto maldito bastardo intentando ser amigo o amiga de mi Eren, y lo peor de todo es que la inocencia de mi amado ángel era demasiada como para ver las malas intenciones de esos hijos de puta…

 _Un par de pequeños jugaban tranquilamente en la caja de arena, o al menos uno de ellos, ya que el otro prefería esperar sentado en el borde de la zona, apreciando a su hermoso compañero de vida quien insistía en jugar con lo que él consideraba "suciedad"._

 _-Eren deja eso…- Recriminaba el pequeño azabache quien, como todos los días, reprochaba a su hermanito su gusto por jugar con tierra, tierra sucia para el…_

 _-Pero me gusta, la arena es suave y divertida…- Respondía feliz el oji verde mientras mostraba el característico brillo en su mirada, ese que tanto hacia suspirar a su enamorado…_

 _-Pero Eren, la arena es sucia…- Suspiro… -Hay miles de gérmenes que viven ahí, sabes que otros niños y animales han pasado en este lugar, quien sabe que virus tienen encima…-_

 _Justo cuando el oji gris término con su típico discurso de higiene, un niño rubio y una niña azabache se acercaron a los gemelos, la cercanía de ambos disgusto al pequeño enamorado que veía con recelo como aquellos niños se dirigían a su amor…_

 _-Hola soy Armin…- Hablo el pequeño rubio… -Y ella es Mikasa…-_

 _-Hola Armin, hola Mikasa…- Saludo gentilmente Eren, mientras Levi maldecía de mil maneras a ese par, sorprendentemente con una lista muy extensa de groserías que no debería saber un niño, pero él no era cualquier niño… -Él es mi hermano Levi…- Señalo el castaño a su compañero, quien se apartó de su lugar para ponerse en guardia junto a su hermano, cruzando sus bracitos como muestra de autoridad, cosa que la pequeña azabache noto y no le pareció correcto…_

 _-Queremos jugar en la arena…- Dijo Mikasa de una manera serena, pero su mirada intensa hacia Levi reflejaba rivalidad, la cual el oji gris le daría guerra… -¿Podemos jugar contigo Eren?-_

 _-¡Por supuesto!- Contesto alegre el oji verde, alegría que fue opacada cuando su hermano decidió agregar su opinión a la de su angelito…_

 _-¡No!- Respondió cortante…_

 _-Oh…- Lamento Armin, temblando un poco de miedo por ver esa frialdad en un niño como lo era el, o al menos en edad…_

 _-La caja de arena es para todos…- Contrarresto Mikasa… -Además ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirle a Eren que no podemos jugar?-_

 _-Su gemelo…- Respondió..._

 _-¿Son gemelos?- Cuestiono Armin incrédulo…_

 _-Sí, somos mellizos pero no nos parecemos mucho…- Respondió Eren un poco nervioso por la intensa mirada de Levi sobre el…_

 _-No se parecen en nada…- Agrego Armin en voz baja, el hermano sobreprotector le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina…_

 _-Es claro, Eren es más lindo…- Dijo Mikasa sonriendo al recién nombrado, solo para volver rápidamente a la batalla y atacar a Levi… -Tú no…-_

 _La ira contenida se reflejaba en esa mirada fría y salvaje como lobo, su paciencia estaba a tope y no iba a seguir aguantando esas insinuaciones a su amado ángel, de un rápido movimiento tomo el brazo de Eren y lo jalo, caminando fuera de la caja de arena se echó a correr hasta llegar detrás del edificio escolar, donde un adolorido oji verde sollozaba en voz baja…_

 _-Hermano, eso dolió…- El castaño masajeaba su brazo, el apretón de Levi le había dejado un pequeño moretón… -Fuiste muy grosero, ellos solo…-_

 _-Ellos solo querían alejarte de mí…- Respondió Levi de forma suave, tenía que calmar a su pequeño amor, odiaba verlo sufrir…_

 _-No, ellos…-_

 _-Ellos dijeron que tú eres lindo y yo no… ellos querían separarnos ¿Acaso no lo entiendes Eren? O es que… tú… ¿Tú quieres estar con ellos en vez de estar conmigo?-_

 _-¡NOOOOOOO!- Un Eren en pánico se aferró en un abrazo a su querido gemelo… -¡LEVI ES MI HERMANO Y LO QUIERO MUCHO!-_

 _-Eren te amo, eres mi hermoso hermanito y no quiero perderte…- Correspondiendo de igual forma, el oji gris lo abrazo de forma posesiva en la cintura, la cercanía de ambos termino en un beso rápido que Levi le dio a Eren en los labios… -Siempre estaremos juntos ¿Verdad Eren?-_

 _-¡SI!- Respondió tímidamente el pequeño ángel, los besos sorpresa que le daba Levi lo ruborizaban, pero le gustaban ya que por dentro sentía una chispa que su hermano señalaba como amor, y si él lo decía es porque era verdad…_

Mi inocente y dulce Eren ¿Por qué eres así? Esas cualidades en ti son una bendición para mi vista pero una maldición también, no tolero que otros vean en ti la belleza sin igual con la cual me seduces cada segundo del día, no puedo abandonarte ningún momento porque incluso nuestros padres te arrebatan de mi ¡Malditos!

Empeñados en alguna manera de bajar mi guardia y dejarte ir de mis brazos, solo la oscuridad de la noche te regresa a mí en esos momentos de ir a la cama, gracias a que compartimos habitación y a escondidas dormimos juntos, lástima que aun soy un niño y mi libido aún no se desarrolla, de ser así ya te habría marcado por dentro, por ahora solo mis besos y mordidas en tu suave y delicioso cuerpo marcaran el derecho de propiedad que tengo en ti.

 _-¡Hermano!- Grito alarmado el castaño, el recién nombrado rápidamente se acercó y lo callo colocando su mano en la boca…_

 _-¡Shhhhhhh! Vámonos Eren…- Susurro Levi mientras se alejaban de un par de niños inconscientes bajo un árbol…_

 _-Levi eso fue cruel…- Dijo en un susurro temeroso a su vez que era tomado de la mano y caminaban lejos del lugar…_

 _-Esos idiotas se lo merecían, eso es lo que pasa cuando quieren alejarte de mí Eren…-_

 _-Yo lo sé pero ¡¿Soltar un perro?! Eso no…-  
-Eso es necesario…- Dijo como última palabra y veredicto, mientras de reojo veía detrás de un Eren sollozante la figura del pequeño rubio y la azabache desmayados, cubiertos de rasguños, mordidas y sangre, con un perro pitbull que seguía mordisqueando la ropa ya maltratada de los infantes… - _

Es curioso como la ira y el rencor hacen en mi maravillas, ¿Quién dijo que las emociones y sentimientos negativas eran malas? Todo lo contrario, tengo mucho provecho de ellas. Eren teme de mí y lo sé, pero me ama, está más claro que el agua, solo debe acostumbrarse más a mis acciones, esas acciones que hago por él, para estar juntos y defender nuestro amor ante cualquier adversidad o hijo de puta que se meta en mi camino. Las cosas que hago por ti Eren… mi Eren.

* * *

 _El Diario de Sina_

 _Día XXX Mes XXX Año XXX_

 _¡Ataque de perro mata a par de niños!_

 _El día de ayer fueron encontrados dos infantes en un parque de la sección María de la ciudad, aparentemente fueron atacados por un perro de raza pitbull, un niño rubio y una niña de cabello oscuro de aparentemente cinco años que apenas fueron identificados debido a la desfiguración en su cara, el perro fue encontrado devorando partes del cuerpo de los pequeños. Se desconoce la razón o circunstancia por la cual fue el ataque, ya que el dueño de la mascota; Reiner Braun, asegura que el animal estaba muy bien atado fuera de su casa y con cadena, la policía corroboro los hechos que fueron verdaderos, sin embargo los familiares de los niños demandan el sacrificio del perro. El animal permanecerá en la perrera municipal de María mientras inicia la demanda en contra del dueño._

* * *

3 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Es injusto y a la vez placentero, tan ardiente y cautivador que me excita de solo pensarlo. ¡Joder! Solo tengo 8 años y ya soy un niño tan precoz, aunque ahora que lo menciono creo que fue desde los 7 que comencé este dulce juego cuando mi entrepierna ya cosquillaba cada vez que dormía abrazando a Eren, sabía que la espera valdría la pena. Recuerdo la primera vez, se había cumplido un año del caso del "extraño ataque de un perro a un par de niños", Eren y yo veíamos como retomaban esa noticia donde el dueño fue encarcelado por negligencia, mi pobre ángel miraba nervioso la televisión, sintió mi mirada y se ruborizado ante esta, yo solo pude reír por debajo para acercarme y darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla, no pensé que el perro matara a esos imbéciles, no es como que me importara pero que Eren sintiera culpa era algo que no podía tolerar, sus sentimientos y emociones solo deben ser míos… y así lo son, y así lo fue nuestra primera vez…

 _-Eren ¿Por qué temes?- Cuestiono el oji gris tomando la barbilla de su amor…_

 _-Yo… yo no quería que murieran… solo quería darles un susto…- Dijo en un susurro lamentable…_

 _-Yo no, solo quería verlos sufrir y lo logre…- Esbozo una sonrisa torcida que hizo temblar a Eren, el acto se veía tan inocente y acechador que Levi se acercó más hasta llegar a la oreja del castaño para susurrar y lamer del lóbulo… -Haría eso y mucho más Eren, por ti y lo sabes porque te amo…-_

 _-Yo… yo también Levi pe-pero…- Algo extraño empezaba a cosquillear dentro de él, un pequeño calor emanaba en todo su cuerpo, comenzó desde sus mejillas pero a medida que Levi lo había acostado en el sofá y lamia de su cuello a su oreja, la sensación crecía y se manifestaba en una rigidez en su entrepierna… -Hermano no…-_

 _-¿Por qué no? Te gusta… mira…- Descaradamente comenzó a tocar la entrepierna, en un suave masaje donde no tardo en bajar los pantalones de ambos… -Mira Eren como me tienes…- Exclamo arrogante señalando su erección…  
-¡Hermano ¿Qué pasa?!- Dijo alarmado al ver sus miembros duros, algo que no había visto antes y pensaría que se tratara de una enfermedad… -¡DEBEMOS LLAMAR A MAMÁ Y PAPÁ!- Grito en pánico…_

 _-¡NO!- Grito el azabache en un reclamo que callo al castaño… -Esto es normal Eren…- Lo detuvo a tiempo, esa era la oportunidad perfecta ya que sus padres habían salido de compras, Levi al mostrar una gran madurez actuaba por si solo como un niñero para ambos hermanos, pero aun así sus padres en secreto pedían a su vecina Hanji Zoe vigilar su casa en caso de emergencia, aunque ni tan secreto ya que Levi lo sabía y poco le importaba esa solterona loca…_

 _-¡¿Cómo es normal esto?!- Cuestiono Eren sorprendido por la declaración de su hermano…_

 _-Es porque estamos creciendo, existe algo que se llama hacer el amor y también está el sexo…-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-Hacer el amor es cuando dos personas se aman mucho y sus cuerpos reaccionan, así como nosotros lo estamos haciendo… también está el sexo, es cuando dos personas usan sus penes o sus vaginas en otra persona pero con el consentimiento de ambos, pueden amarse o no, a veces lo hacen por diversión o por idiotas…_

 _-¡OH!- Exclamo asombrado por tal información, le sorprendía la inteligencia de su hermano, cuando el apenas había aprendido que los hombres tenían pene y las mujeres vagina…_

 _-Hermano ¿Entonces estamos así por qué nos amamos?-_

 _-Y porque estamos creciendo… ¿Te gusta?- En ese momento el oji gris tomo las piernas de su hermano y en un movimiento rápido las elevo hasta dejar la entrada de su ano expuesto, comenzando a lamerlo… -También se puede por esta parte…-_

 _-¡AH NO ¿QUÉ HACES?!- Trato de detener a Levi pero este tomo las manos y las acorralo a los lados de la cabeza de Eren… -¡NO!-_

 _-Tranquilo Eren…- Se acercó depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios…_

 _-¡LEVI NO, ME LAMISTE EN MI… MI… ARGH!- Hizo una mueca de asco que al azabache le causo una pequeña risa…_

 _-¿Y?-_

 _-¡ESTA SUCIO AHÍ!-_

 _-Claro que no… Eren es puro… pero ya no…- De una embestida tomo su miembro e introdujo la punta dentro del ano de su pequeño…-_

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH LEVI NO!- Grito de dolor, esa acción lo tomo totalmente desprevenido y más confundido por lo que estaba pasando. Hace un momento se estaba lamentando de la muerte de esos niños que querían ser sus amigos, y ahora estaba sintiendo un ardor dentro de su cuerpo que extrañamente le pedía más…_

 _-Shhhhhhh… relájate Eren…-_

 _-¡PE-PERO… NO!- Fue callado con otro beso, esta vez más demandante, uno donde sus lenguas jugueteaban en la boca del otro, hasta dejar a un oji verde controlado y totalmente pasivo, con su carita roja y húmeda entre sudor y lágrimas de primera excitación… -Le… vi…-_

 _-Hagamos el amor Eren…- Habían pasado varios minutos que se besaron, el pene de Levi no había dejado la entrada de su Eren, en ese tiempo se había dilatado un poco más, suficiente para el…_

 _-¡AH GH KYA!- Trataba de callar su dolor, pero sus propias manos apenas eran suficientes para silenciar, y eso que Levi apenas estaba embistiendo lentamente, dentro y afuera trataba de que Eren se humedeciera aún más y evitarle el dolor, pudo haber lamido su entrada de nuevo pero con solo meter la punta de su pene anteriormente sintió la necesidad de quedarse dentro y deleitarse con esa estrecha entrada virgen…_

 _-Eren… mi Eren…- Succionaba su cuello en varios besos para dejar su marca de propiedad, por un momento rió por dentro, el cómo sus padres jamás se habían dado cuenta de esas marcas, solamente un par de veces lo notaron pero todo quedo con su pequeño aclarándoles que algún mosquito le había picado o que se había caído jugando, ahora que lo pensaba Eren mintiendo era una señal de que su inocencia caía un poco de nivel, no importaba mientras mintiera solo por el… -Eres mío Eren… mi…-_

 _-¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?!- En ese momento una mujer castaña y con lentes acababa de entrar a la casa sin que los hermanos se dieran cuenta, viendo con horror lo que estaban haciendo… -¡LEVI NO!- Rápidamente se acercó a los niños y de forma brusca los separo del acto sexual, dejando a un Levi rabiando y un Eren lloriqueando de vergüenza por tal escena ante su vecina…_

 _-¡LÁRGUESE SEÑORA!- Grito Levi enfadado…_

 _-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES LEVI?!- La mujer tomo a Eren en brazos estrechándolo en un abrazo protector, el pequeño confundido y en shock solo se dejó hacer, ante los ojos de la mujer Levi estaba violando a su hermano…_

 _-¡USTED NO SABE DE LO QUE HABLA MALDITA PERRA LOCA!-_

 _-¡ESPERA A QUE TUS PADRES SE ENTEREN DE ESTO!- Rápidamente corrió hacia el segundo piso de la casa para llevar a Eren a su habitación y separarlo de Levi, la discusión del momento no le había dado tiempo de ver como el azabache había corrido rápidamente detrás de ella hasta llegar a la cima de las escaleras…_

 _-¡HIJA DE PUTA, ES MI EREN, MÍO!- De un momento a otro Levi tomo los brazos de Hanji y los separo del abrazo que rodeaba a Eren haciéndolo caer al suelo…_

 _-¡AH!- El golpe hizo reaccionar al castaño que en una vista rápida vio como Levi forcejeaba con la mujer…_

 _-¡LEVI BASTA!- La mujer grito, el niño a pesar de su edad mostraba una fuerza que con su rabia era demasiada, finalmente de un empujón Levi hizo a Hanji caer y rodar por las escaleras, desde que cayó en el primer escalón de arriba pudo notar como el cuello de esta había tronado por dentro, y conforme rodó termino bajo las escaleras con la cabeza casi volteada al revés…_

 _-¡SEÑORITA HANJI NOOOOOOOOO!- Con horror Eren trato de levantarse para ver el cuerpo inerte de la mujer, sobretodo el cómo su cabeza casi daba un giro sobrenatural, la acción fue interrumpida por Levi quien no quería dejar que su ángel viera tal escena, ya había tenido suficientes emociones por hoy…_

 _-Todo estará bien mi Eren…-_

Soy el único amo de las emociones y sentimientos de Eren, todo en él se rige por mí, nuestro placer viene en diferentes formas que solo nosotros gozamos, somos cómplices de un amor que no tiene reglas y si las tiene soy yo quien las crea. Soy guardián y amante de mi razón de vivir que es Eren, mi Eren, víctima de las circunstancias que quieren separarnos pero aquí estoy yo, su verdugo personal y amoroso.

* * *

 _El Diario de Sina_

 _Día XXX Mes XXX Año XXX_

 _¡Niñera muere en accidente de escaleras!_

 _Una mujer fue encontrada muerte después de un accidente donde cayó por las escaleras que fracturaron su cuello, dándole una muerte rápida. Hanji Zoe de 35 años se encontraba en servicio de niñera en la casa de sus vecinos los Jaeger, los niños fueron quienes encontraron a la mujer muerta alegando que ambos estaban en su habitación jugando cuando escucharon fuertes golpes. Al investigar la causa encontraron con horror a la mujer muerta bajo las escaleras, quien pudo haber tropezado al momento de subir. Los infantes llamaron a emergencias, los padres se encontraban de compras en el momento del suceso e inmediatamente regresaron a casa para resguardar a sus niños y proceder con el suceso de la muerte de su vecina al igual que un tratamiento psicológico para los pequeños._

* * *

ACTUALIDAD – 13 AÑOS DESPUÉS

El Diario de Sina

Día XXX Mes XXX Año XXX

¡Otra víctima más del bastardo suicida!

Un hombre identificado como Auruo Brossard de aproximadamente 40 años fue encontrado en un callejón fuera de un bar del sector Rose con heridas de apuñalamiento por navaja. Los 3 meses anteriores se registraron 5 muertes iguales en diferentes sectores de Sina correspondientes a Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott, Erwin Smith, Mike Zacharius y Farlan Chuch, este último sobrevivió al ataque pero murió de camino al hospital alegando con sus últimas palabras la frase "ese bastardo y suicida" antes de morir, dando como alias "bastardo suicida" a la persona que está cometiendo estos crímenes contra varios hombres. Aun no se encuentra una conexión que dé con el motivo de los asesinatos, las victimas seguían un patrón diferente de actividades y lugares que no coinciden con las circunstancias de los actos. La policía sigue investigando.

* * *

-Esto debe ser una jodida broma…- Exclamo un castaño molesto por lo que acababa de leer… -¡¿Cómo se atreven a llamarnos "bastado suicida"?!-

-Técnicamente yo soy el bastardo y tú el suicida mi amor…- Contesto el oji gris mientras le quitaba el periódico de las manos a su amado y lo arrojaba lejos… -Mmmmmm…- Relamiendo sus labios comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de su chico a la par de que besaba esos labios que seguían refunfuñando…

-Enserio Levi, esos estúpidos periodistas amarillistas no saben de lo que hablan…- Aun seguían en la cama, habían tenido una noche larga cuando Levi decidió celebrar el cumpleaños de ambos en un bar-burdel de la ciudad, apenas había sido media noche cuando comenzó la celebración con su travieso ángel pecador, bebiendo y bailando, todo iba bien hasta que un borracho quiso propasarse con el castaño al tocar su trasero, inmediatamente Levi se dio cuenta de tal acto, intento actuar pero Eren se había adelantado al coquetear con el sujeto y llevarlo a las afueras del lugar, dejando a un Levi totalmente molesto, al alcanzarlos encontró a Eren apuñalando al tipo donde huyeron en el acto… -Idiotas amarillistas…-

-Me encanta cuando te enojas…- Esas rabietas en el castaño le excitaban tanto que no dejaba de besar el desnudo y sudoroso cuerpo de su amante…

-Es enserio Levi, pero… admito que me gusta la forma en que nos ven, como si fuéramos una sola persona…- Sonrió…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Eren!-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Levi!- Comenzaron a besarse lenta y tortuosamente para Levi al tener una batalla de lenguas con Eren, su pequeño ya no era inocente, para nada. El tiempo y los crímenes hicieron del chico una persona calculadora y fría con otros como lo era Levi, su objetivo estaba cumplido… -Te amo…-

-Lo se… mi pequeño demonio…-

-Oye yo no soy un demonio, soy tu dulce angelito recuerdas…-

-No ya no…-

-¿Por qué no?- Reprocho con un puchero tierno y un sonrojo…

-Alguien que mata a sus propios padres ya no es un ángel…-

-Oye era necesario, te iban alejar de mi…-

-Si… gracias Eren…- Aun lo recordaba, atesoraba ese recuerdo como todos los que tuvo con su chico pero este en especial fue el punto clave para su vida criminal…

Hace años con la muerte de su niñera Hanji vino una serie de terapias psicológicas que revelaron el trastorno de Limerencia de Levi hacia el amor de Eren, con el tiempo este se volvió más agresivo y posesivo con su hermano. Temiendo por ambos sus padres intentaron ingresar a Levi en un hospital mental para adolescentes, la atención a la enfermedad del azabache impidió ver que Eren desarrollaría también dicho trastorno con Levi, pero el castaño había logrado burlar las terapias con declaraciones falsas que le otorgaban inocencia al chico. Con 15 años ambos serian separados, pero solo el castaño lo sabía, él se quedaría en casa y Levi partiría en la mañana junto con oficiales psiquiátricos que lo llevarían contra su voluntad en camisa de fuerza. Fue la noche antes de ingresar al hospital que Eren incendio su casa, matando a sus padres y huyendo con Levi en el proceso, ambos terminaron en el Distrito de Shiganshina donde salieron adelante, escuchando vagamente las noticias donde alegaban que ambos hermanos habían muerto también en el incendio aunque sus cuerpos no fueron encontrados, también iniciando una investigación donde los encontraban sospechosos de la muerte de sus propios padres, no lejos de la verdad. Temían que fueran encontrados así que constantemente cambiaron de ciudades y departamentos hasta caer en la llamada Ciudad Subterránea, un sector privado de Shiganshina de departamentos al nivel del metro…

-¡AH LEVI SI!- El castaño gemía sin pudor… -¡MÁS, MÁS!-

-¡¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan caliente?!- El choque de pieles y el chapoteo del semen hacían ritmo con los gemidos de Eren, ya había eyaculado varias veces en su interior y aún continuaba embistiendo…

-Es… nu-nues... tro cu-cum… ple… pleplea-años… así que… ¡Ah! Mere... rezco ¡MÁS AH!- Una vez más exploto su orgasmo en el pecho del azabache, este continuo embistiendo más hasta volver a llenar el interior de su hermano con su semen…

-Tsk… Eren eres maravilloso…- Cayo encima de su amante, sintiendo la fricción y el calor de ambos cuerpos sudorosos y excitados…

-¿Y qué vamos hacer hoy?- Cuestiono agitado, tratando de regular su respiración…

-Podríamos volver a salir, ya sabes…-

-¿Qué? ¿Ir a lugares donde explotes de celos y mates por mí? ¡Awwww que dulce!- Reprocho de manera burlona…

-Oye solo protejo lo que es mío…-

-Lo sé, yo igual…- Sonrió…

-Y por eso te amo tanto mi dulce y endemoniado Eren… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

-Yo también te amo mi dulce y tonto Levi… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

* * *

Soy suyo y él es mío. No lo mires o te apuñalare hasta que mi navaja desgarre tus intestinos inundándolos con tu sangre, o en todo caso él lo hará por mí, porque así siempre ha sido, yo soy su todo y me encanta. Al principio era aterrador, siempre silenciaba los actos que él hacía por mí pero el tiempo me hizo entender que todas aquellas acciones eran porque él me amaba y no quería perderme, sentirme como lo más maravilloso del mundo me encanta, ante sus ojos soy el tesoro que celosamente resguarda de otros malditos. Levi mi guardián y verdugo, me ha arrebatado hasta de mi propia cordura, mi narcisismo crece pero se liga hacia su amor y adoración por mí, lo amo tanto que ambos daríamos la vida por el otro, o más bien si uno muere el otro también. Nunca podremos estar separados, así nacimos y si moriremos, juntos…

Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, tengo cabello castaño, ojos color esmeralda y recién cumplí 21 años junto con mi Levi, él es mi otra mitad, gemelos que se aman de forma fraternal y erótica, un incesto que más de uno quiso eliminar, pero ahora esos bastardos ya no están. ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! Mi hermano ha sacrificado tanto por mí al cometer esos crímenes, él lo da todo por mí y yo actuaba de forma tan inútil, pero ya no más. Mis padres quisieron arrebatarlo de mí, yo me sentía indefenso ante la idea de tener lejos a mi Levi ¡No! Él no podría estar sin mí y yo sin él me muero, así que ellos tenían que irse, tenían que ser eliminados, los amaba, me dieron la vida pero la de Levi también cuenta, y si él no la tenía entonces ellos tampoco. Padres lo lamento pero sus pequeños se aman demasiado, estaremos bien, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, ansió saber que nos depara en unos años más…

Por ahora supongo que apagaremos las velas…

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

* * *

 **debería haber actualizado los fics, lo se ;_;  
pero estoy que reviento, ya 2 meses para graduarme y apenas empiezo la etapa final de mi tortura (osea... tesis xD)  
en fin... Eren hermoso no debía quedarse sin su one shota de cumpleaños xDDD  
(SI, A ESTO LE LLAMAREMOS ONE-SHOTA!) xD  
**

 **MAMA MUERA LOS AMA! pronto sera libre y va a reventar fanfiction y wattpad con mi yanderismo c:{ MUAJAJAJA!  
ya se viene la 2da temporada de SnK y con eso vendrá MUUUUUUCHA mas inspiración para one shots y fics...**

 **por lo pronto FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A EREN! xD  
(y a Levi en este fic de gemelos)  
LOS AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *shotas para todos***


End file.
